femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Deborah Latrell (Law
'Deborah Latrell '(Catherine Dent) is the hidden villainess of "...Or Just Look Like One", episode 1.03 of Law & Order: SVU ''(airdate October 4, 1999). History Deborah was a former model, working with several famous magazines and even jump starting the career of fashion photographer Carlo Parisi. But her success ended when she was attacked by serial rapist Ricky Blaine (known as "The Measuring Man"). The assault left her with an eye discoloration, causing her to be shunned in the fashion world by everyone except Carlo, who became her work partner and fiancee. Events The SVU detectives began investigating Deborah and Carlo after two of their models, Theresa "Jazmin" Burgess and Vanessa Wong, were attacked, with Vanessa being killed and Theresa being hospitalized (though she later died of her injuries). It was only after detectives Benson and Stabler had Carlo arrested for statutory rape of several of his teenage modes that they discovered that Deborah was engaged to Carlo when they found pictures of the two of them in Carlo's desk. They also realized that Carlo abandoned Deborah and Theresa might've shown her the risque photos he took of her as a way of getting back at him. When Deborah refused to reveal anything, the detectives goaded her to confess by claiming that Carlo already threw her under the bus, causing her to berate and spit at him as she was led past him into the interrogation room. There, Deborah revealed her career downfall following her rape, revealing her eye discoloration and saying that the aftermath of the attack was more devastating to her. She went on to confess to attacking Theresa and Vanessa when Theresa showed her the photos, saying that she had been on drugs at the time and was both furious at Carlo's actions and envious of the models' beauty. She attacked Theresa with the claw hammer she kept with her for protection, hitting her in the teeth, and killed Vanessa with a whack to the head when she began screaming. She also had Carlo help her cover up her murders, with Carlo having Deborah sodomize Theresa with the hammer to make it look like she was raped before dropping her off outside the hospital, and then disposing of Vanessa's body. Deborah then broke down as she revealed that she'd stay with Carlo after his multiple betrayals because she felt he was all she had before putting on her sunglasses with a solemn look. Deborah was (offscreen) arrested for murdering Theresa and Vanessa. Quotes * "Beauty is power--until you lose it and then you're garbage, nobody gives a damn about you! See, you wouldn't understand that, Detective Benson, because you're still a beautiful woman. You have no idea what kind of doors that opens up for you until they're slammed in your face!" (Deborah's rant about how her career was destroyed following her assault) Trivia * Deborah Latrell was SVU's first true female villain (without a Freudian Excuse). * Catherine Dent played another ''Law & Order ''villainess when she appeared in the original series as villainous attorney Dena Carter. * Catherine Dent also appeared on ''CSI as the evil Kay Marquette. Gallery Deborah Latrell injury.png|Deborah revealing her eye injury Category:1990s Category:Brunette Category:Jealous Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Makeshift Weapon Category:Model Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Bludgeoning Category:Sunglasses Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Villain's Lover Category:Fate: Arrested